


Oneshots/ The Secret Lives of Stiles/Memories

by Radioabsurd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Important to the series but not, Jealous Dean, Jealous Derek, Jealous Raphael, Jealous Stiles, Just jealousy, Just so that i wont be stressed about the first book, Just some extra info, Kinks, M/M, Magic, Possessivness, Smut, Teasing, and
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: When I can't update on a certain book in the Stilinski series, I'll update here. MemoriesFirst meetings.Includes smut and fluff.Sterek, malec, destiel, sabriel, clace, stucky, and others.





	1. Not So Scary Vampire/TVD&TW

○○○How Stiles Met Damon and Everybody Else. 

But Mostly Damon.○○○ 

••• Damon Salvatore POV KIND OF

••• 

He thought humans were stupid creatures. Mystic falls has been in some serious "animal" attacks and you're going to camp out in the woods? 

All Damon was doing was speeding up the process of the Survival of the Fittest thing by that scientist he didn't really care about. All Damon cared about was that the camper was definitely not about to survive. 

Imagine his surprise, when he's quietly slurping away on that sweet but sour blood and hears crying in the distance. All Damon wanted was a nice night, just wanted to terrorize some of the poor citizens. But no. A freaking CHILD was crying, probably because of what they had seen. Which was Damon. 

Eating somebody's blood. 

He groaned. He really didn't like to kill children, so he was probably going to "mind-control" the child so that they could forget. 

He dumped the probably dead-but-he-didnt-care-enough-to-find-out body on the floor of the forest. 

Somebody would find him soon enough.

He followed the surprisingly depressing noise, his heart clenching in pain and also anger. 

'What the fuck?' He thought at the strange feeling, which he only, and ever rarely, got for his brother. 

And he only got that when he wanted or had to protect him. 

Why would he want to protect a human who he probably didn't know? 

Shaking his head, quite physically, he followed the noise into a clearing. 

Damon was shocked. It wasn't a child. Just a mere teenager. Oh, he would gladly kill a teenager. 

He set to move, but stopped when the boy lifted his head. He was beautiful. He had big hazel eyes, dusty pink pouted lips, thick eyebrows, and a head full of brown hair. That wasn't even it though. The boy was perfect little moles on one side of his face, as if they were stars and he were the sky. 

Damon suddenly realized, that he didn't sound like he wanted a partner, but a mother looking at her child, praising the beauty of the child. It startled Damon, deep to his core, that he didn't realize that the boy had noticed him. 

Damon went to walk to the boy but stopped. Something in his gut told me this boy was dangerous, while another part wanted to care and protect the mysterious boy. 

Said boy had tears in his eyes and a wild innocent look to him. 

Said boy was slowly walkin towards Damon and quite frankly, he was freaking Damon out. 

Damon bared his fangs at the boy, not to hurt him but to warn him. 

It did the complete opposite as the boy ran towards him with his arms out and hugged him. 

Not a regular hug like a teenager did, but one a five year old might. 

Damon, of course, was frozen. 

'What the fuck?' His mind supplied once again. 

He slowly peeled the boy away. 

The boy smiled at him, his pearly whites on display. 

"Can you take me to Rafa?" He asked, in a light tone the vampire hadn't expected. 

Wait, what? 

Raphael? 

"What?" He asked, his face barely concealing the confusion on his face. 

The boy giggled, causing his nose to scrunch up in a way that made Damon want to take a picture and coo at him. 

Which was not weird at all... 

Damon was cut out of his thoughts by the boy speaking again. 

"Rafa? Wait, you are a vampire right?" He aaked, suddenly looking worried. 

Damon rolled his eyes. 

He bared his fangs once again and spoke.

"Am I? I don't really know." He said sarcastically. 

The boy rolled his eyes before yawning. 

"I trust you. Take me home." He said before promptly passing out. 

Damon blinked, surprise written all over his face. 

He turned to leave, before he felt a tug in his dead heart. 

He pouted. 

"Aw really? This kid?" He whined to the dead silent forest. 

He waited for a reply, knowing that no one was going to answer. 

"Aww. Well fuck you too." He snapped. 

Damon shook his head. This kid, this human smelling kid, apparently trusted a vampire. 

This kid knows a vampire who's nickname is apparently Rafa. 

This kid trusted HIM. 

Damon cursed the kid before picking him up bridal style. 

The kid snored in response. 

Damon snorted and set off to the Salvatore Boarding House. 

••• 

Damon stared at the kid, the teenager who was slightly shorter than him due to his slouching, with confusion and anger. 

The kid stared right back, those hazel eyes innocent in a way that Damon suspects is not normal. 

He had startled Damon when he woke up. Damon was just laying there on the other couch and had gotten a lap full of the teenager. 

He was giggling and smiling and smiling at him as if seeing Damon just brightened his whole day.

He liked to say it made him sick but his heart had felt warm that the kid wanted to see him. 

It made him feel important. 

It made him feel like he wasn't a monster. 

Which was why they were staring at each other. 

He had quickly grabbed the kid and sat him on the other couch where he previously was so that he was out of Damon's lap. 

The kid had looked hurt and pouted at him but didn't say anything. 

So Damon did. 

"Why are you here? Why do you trust me? I'm a vampire, which you obviously know. I'm a monster, Bambi." He said, not at all showing his surprise at giving the boy he didn't know a nickname. 

The boy's face brightened at the nickname then darkened at what he said. 

"You and Si and Rafa are all the same! You guys are not monsters! I wouldn't trust you if you were!" He said as if that was what you said to a guy you barely knew. 

And who was Si and Rafa? 

More vampires? 

Damon sighed, feeling a headache coming. 

"Look, Bambi, you don't know me. I could eat you right now and nobody would know. You have no reason to trust me." Damon said, trying not to let his face show his anger and annoyance. 

The boy looked at Damon, his eyes narrowed and tiled to the side, like a puppy. 

Damon hated that he thought it looked cute on him. 

The boy nodded and smiled. 

"I'm Genim. My Papa and Daddy call me Stiles. My Mommy calls me wojownik. Rafa calls me bebé and Si calls me Stiles too! But also little red! Um.. Mags calls me biscuit! And Alcy calls me Genim. Uncle Tony calls me flower and Uncle Gabe calls me Kiddo and Uncle Sammy calls me Stiles! Ragnor used to call me Mieczyslaw and my Mama used to call me Mischief." The boy, Genim, Stiles, Bambi, whatever his name is, was panting by the time he was done ranting. 

Damon rolls his eyes.

"I'm Damon." Damon replied. 

Stiles smiled that child-like smile and Damon realized something. This kid was like 15 years old, so why was he so child-like? 

Damon startled, staring straight into the boy's eyes. 

"Your repressing." He stated. 

Stiles flinched, his eyes dimming, letting Damon know he was talking to the 15 year old and not the most likely 5 year old. 

He nodded. 

Then suddenly he grabbed his head, as if he was in pain. 

Damon automatically got u and went to him. He sat next to him unsure of what to do. 

Soon, Stiles stopped holding his head and looked up. 

Damon's eyes widened. There was a trail of fresh blood flowing out of Stiles's nose. 

Damon expected to feel hunger, but all he felt was fear and panic. 

Stiles let out a humorless laugh. 

"That sometimes happens if I hold off repressing for too long." He said, to explain what just happend. 

That's when Damon said something that would cause him pain but also great happiness. 

"Let go." 

••• 

Stiles had let go alright. He had let go to the point that Damon had to be a mother and father figure. 

But Damon loved it. 

He had gotten Bonnie to cast a spell on Stiles that made him look the age of whatever he was. So instead of looking 15 and acting like a 5 year old, he looked and acted like a 5 year old. 

But he should have know that Bonnie could not lie to her friends. 

That's why he almost attacked them, not caring about anything except for Stiles. 

His Bambi. 

He had been in the shower, huming and listening to his Bambi play in the room he had set up for him. With him looking like a five year old, he could take him out shopping without getting much looks. 

So he had spoiled him. 

So he had been showering when suddenly the door rang. 

Now he was confused. If Stefen was back from sulking with Elena, he had a key. 

That thought made him speed out the shower. 

He ran to his room, about to put clothes on but he heard the door open. 

A scream rang through the builsing, making Damon's blood run cold. 

Bambi. 

Forgetting about the clothes because he had his towel on, he flew through the building and stopped at the front door. 

Because Stiles, HIS bambi, was getting dragged out the front door by Elena and Caroline. 

His Bambi who was wearing a onsie that had wolves on it, and had wolf hands and ears at the hood. 

His bambi who was tring to get away from the intruders.

He roared in anger that they would try to take his bambi. 

He saw Stiles stop fighting and because he stopped fighting, the girl's grip loosened. Stiles saw this and pulled his arms out of their hands and ran back to Damon. 

Damon was about to smile at him, but he stopped short at what he saw in those hazel eyes. 

Fear. 

But not because of him.

Because of them.

When Stiles got to him, he picked him up and placed him on his towel covered hips. 

Stiles hid his face in his shoulder and Damon smiled, loosing his veins but not his fangs. 

The girls looked shocked before anger overcame them. 

Elena marched up to him and inside the building, like she owned it. 

Damon snarled at her but let her in, knowing Stefen would come over to talk if he didnt. 

And he really didn't want Stefen to see Stiles. 

When he saw Elena trying to take Stiles from him, he growled at her, not stopping his veins from coming in. 

"Wait in the living room!" He snarled, anger and pure hatred in his voice. 

He used to be able to stand her. He even liked her at one point. 

But she tried to take HIS Stiles and well, now he hated her. 

Elena flinched and stepped back. Caroline snorted but didn't say anything. 

With one last glare to the both of them, he ran with vampire speed to his room, setting Stiles on his bed before getting dressed. 

He saw Stiles cover his eyes with his hands, looking quite adorable, when Damon dropped his towel to put on boxers. 

He quickly put on some sweatpants and sat next to Stiles who uncovered his eyes. He quickly sat on Damon's lap and rested his ear against Damon's chest right where his heart was. 

Damon smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Stiles. 

"Bambi?" Damon asked, affection clear in his voice. 

Stiles looked up, tears flooding his hazel eyes. 

"I don't want them to take me.. I wanna stay with you and the rest of the family!" Stiles aaid, a full on pout resting on his face. 

Damon chuckled before wiping Stiles's tears off. 

"Hey, hey, hey now. Don't cry. You know I would protect you with my life. And if you want, I would gladly meet the rest of your family." Damon said to the sad little boy. 

Said boy was now smiling and Damon felt his heart warm. 

Damon loved Stiles. He was sure of it. 

"I love you Damy." Said Stiles. 

Damon sighed and hugged Stiles closer to him. 

"I love you too Bambi." 

Both males felt happy. 

••• 

Damon was sitting on the couch next to Stiles who was currently drinking apple juice and eating crackers. He was reading Ltitle Red Riding Hood and not paying attention to the girls on the other couch staring at Damon in anger. 

Anytime Elena tried to talk to Stiles, Damon would growl, and Stiles would shift closer to Damon. 

Eventually, Elena got tired of this. 

Basically, she blew up. 

"I cannot believe you!" She bellowed. 

Stiles flinched, dropped the crackers and the book (He had finished two juice boxes and Damon didnt like him having more than two at one time) and jumped in Damon's lap. 

He was shivering like he was cold and Damon held him tighter. 

Damon growled at her, taking note of the way Stiles relaxed in his arms. 

"You will scare him. You have already scared him once, trying to take him from me. DO NOT SCARE HIM AGAIN." Damon said, clearly trying not to yell. 

Elena was just about to object when Stiles spoke up. 

"Damy?" He asked, his voice low like he was afraid to ask. 

Damon pulled back his arms a little, letting his hands rest of his waist. 

Hazel eyes meet Damon's and he raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah Bambi?" He asked, ignoring the way Elena and Caroline's eyebrows raised at the nickname. 

Stiles smiled and Damon smiled back, his face softening. 

"Who are they?" Stiles aaked, his voice slightly trembling. 

Damon was so caught up with trying to find an answer that he didn't realize Elena grabbing him and running out the door with speed he didn't know she had. 

Damon was about to chase her, extremely angry because of the way Stiles was screaming asking for his "Damy" before he realized something. 

Caroline was still here. 

His instincts took over. 

"Where is my child?" He hissed at her, taking note of the surprise in her face. She tried to run, her blond hair flying but Damon stopped her. 

Damon felt a dark smile grow on his face, not thinking of the most easiest answer. 

He growled. Why was she not answering? 

"I will kill you slowly if you do not tell me where she is going with him." He said through clenched teeth. 

Caroline gulped then answered in a shaky voice. 

"Stefen." 

For the first time in forever, he wanted to kill his brother. 

••• 

He knew where Stefen was staying. 

Of course he would stay with Elena. 

But where he was? And where his bambi was? 

They were at Caroline's house and by the time he found out, he was beyond rage. 

He was blood thirsty. 

He threw open the door, but was not able to get in. 

He felt panic flood him at the silence in the house. 

He banged on the invisible wall keeping him away from Stiles. 

"Stiles!" He yelled, hoping to get a reply. 

Suddenly there was a noise, like banging on a door. 

Suddenly there was a scream. 

"You can come i-" Stiles was cut off. 

Oh, but the damage was done. 

He stepped into the house.

Damon would kill anyone, even his beloved brother to get to Stiles. Even if it killed him. 

He heard a yelp and ran to where the noise was. 

Sitting there with his arms trapped and mouth covered was Stiles. 

And Elena. 

Because he was so focused on Stiles, he didn't register the vampire behind him. 

"Give my bambi and maybe you won't die." Damon said to Elena. 

She slowly shook her head. 

She said no. 

To a vampire. 

"You know. You're actually stupid. I said give me Stiles." Damon growled. 

When she shook her head, much faster this time, and he snarled. 

He was about to take a step toward her when suddenly he was being tackled. 

Stiles yelled, but it was muffled from the hand. 

Stefen was on top of Damon. Normally he would love this, but not now. 

Stefen was much stronger than Damon now. 

Damon had given up of human blood for Stiles.

Suddenly he began to panic. 

How could he take care of Stiles, if he couldn't even defeat his brother? 

Damon realized why Stefen was stronger than him now. 

Stefen was accustomed to animal blood and he wasnt. 

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Get off me." Damon said. 

Damon noticed Elena get closer to the door, her hand still around Stiles's mouth. 

He began to panic harder.

His child was being taken away. 

"No! Stop! Please! Elena! Please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry for whatever I did to you! Don't take him away!" Damon pleaded. 

He saw Stefen giving him a curious look and his hold on him faltered. 

Damon threw Stefen off of him and chased Elena. 

He had managed to close the door and lock it, before breaking the door handle. She was stuck here. 

Damon was about to kill her, anger even higher now, before he was tackled AGAIN. 

Damon was just about to give up before he saw the emotion in Stiles's eyes. 

Fear. 

With a roar, Damon got loose from under Stefen. 

"Enough of this game! GIVE ME MY CHILD! IF I DON'T GET HIM IN THREE SECONDS I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" 

Both Elena and Damon faltered, both in confusion but one in understanding. 

Elena hand fell from Stiles's mouth and he quickly got out of her hold. 

"Damy!" He yelped before running to Damon. 

Damon quickly sighed in relief before dropping to his knees. 

Elena had almost got Stiles. 

Damon and Stiles hugged each other in happiness. 

Stiles, realizing he had almost been kidnapped again, started to cry but Damon shushed him gently. 

Soon enough they were both crying. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Bambi." Damon whispered. 

Damon felt Stefen and Elena leave the room (with Stefen's help getting the door open) and he finally looked at Stiles.

Stiles was sniffling now and lookin at Damon with hope in his eyes. 

Damon lifted an eyebrow as if asking 'what' and Stiles giggled. 

"You remind me of Rafa." He replied when Damon was about to ask why he was laughing. 

Damon once again wondered who Rafa was and why he was jealous at not knowing who was in Stiles's life. 

Suddenly, Stiles looked up at Damon nervously. 

"W-will you b-bond with me?" Stiles's voice was squeaky, as if expecting rejection. 

Damon was slightly confused. 

Was he meant to bite Stiles and make him a vampire? 

If that was the case then he was definitely saying no. Damon didnt want Stiles to be hunted down for being who he was. 

"Are you asking me to bite you?" Damon asked, concern in his voice. 

Stiles looked at him and suddenly started laughing. 

Now Damon was really confused. Stiles sAw his face and laughed even harder, his little body twisting and turning on the floor due to him falling out of Damon's arms. 

"Wh-Why would you- why would you think that?" Stiles said, laughter clear in his voice. 

"You wanted me to bond with you?" Damon asked. 

Suddenly Stiles stopped laughing abruptly. He looked quite serious for a 15 year old repressed into a 5 year old. 

"So it's a yes?" 

Did Damon really want to do this? 

Damon took a deep breath. 

"Yeah. I would love to." 

Suddenly Stiles was in his arms, hugging him tightly. 

"Relax." The 5 year old commanded. 

Damon's neck and arm hairs raised as his vision was suddenly filled with a bright white light. 

He felt like his very ESSENCE was joining together with the sun. He felt like something was pushing against him and pulling him together. It was painful. But also pleasurable. 

And suddenly he felt it. 

Another presence with his soul. 

It was Stiles. 

And suddenly it was gone. His white vision turned blurry and back to normal. 

Stiles was staring at him, cheeks pink from whatever he just did. 

"Can I tell you a secret?" He asked. 

Damon nodded. 

Stiles leaned until his lips were right against Damon's ear. 

"My mommy's an angel." 

••• 

Stiles had stayed with the Salvatores and their friends for two weeks. 

Everybody had gotten to know each other. 

Everybody had forgiven and forgotten. 

Stiles and Damon were still closer than anybody else because to Damon, Stiles was his child. 

It was on Friday that everything went to hell. 

Stefen and Stiles had gotten closer than before and they had bonded. 

Apparently, angels and nephilim bonded with people they trusted. 

So they bonded for life. It made you able to feel them when they're in pain and able to talk mentally with each other. 

And apparently Stiles didn't tell anyone he was safe and not kidnapped. 

So right when Stefen and Stiles had bonded, right when they sat down to watch Star Wars with Stiles and eat popcorn, and right when Stefen and Damon had hugged and dressed Stiles up in his little vampire onsie, a big purple circle popped out of nowhere. 

Friday was the day everything went to hell. 

And maybe the day everything went to heaven after.


	2. TVD/SH/TW| The Day Stefan and Damon met Malec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Damon and Stefan are bonded with Stiles. 
> 
> Bonding is very very serious and not taken lightly. 
> 
> Lucky for Stiles they both care about him and would die for him. 
> 
> The only question is, who is Stiles? 
> 
> Sure he talks a lot about his family and friends, but not to any extent. Only little comments. 
> 
> And why has he been staying with the Salvatores for 2 weeks now?

THE SALVATORES MEET MALEC 

••• 

Neither Salvatore brother had smelled anything unusual, so when a big purple blackish hole suddenly appeared out of nowhere, they were shocked. 

They were even more shocked when two guys came out of the hole, appearing to be armed. 

One of the guys were wearing gray slippers and joggers with rhinestones on them. He had no top on and surprisingly, no belly button. He had what seemed like magic floating out of his hands. His black hair was unruly and looked like he had ran his hands through them one too many times in stress. 

What made the brothers afraid was the yellow cat eyes, anger and hatred brewing in them. 

The guy next to him was taller and slightly less than than the magic person. He was wearing all black and he appeared to be neat, but his unruly hair and his wild brown-blue eyes bouncing around the room made Damon and Stefan see the distress. 

The dressed-in-black man had what looked like tattoos all over his body. 

He had what looked like a glowing sword and a bow-and arrow on his back. 

His eyes suddenly fell on them and Damon was surprised at the panic in them before his eyes shut down and all Damon could see was his reflection. 

"Vampire." Was all the little Japanese or Chinese man said before taking a big step forward. 

Damon's first thought was to run before his mind screamed at him. 

'GET STILES AWAY FROM THEM!' 

Damon looked at at Stefan and he subtly nodded. 

Damon noticed the magic man (He didn't know what to call him because he has never seen a witch like that) raise a hand towards his brother. 

Damon growled and showed his fangs and black veins. He felt Stefan leave to go get Stiles.

The man stopped and looked at him, as if he was in shock and the guy with the tattoos raised his sword slightly, crouching into a defense position. 

Damon smirked, schooling his expression into a nonchalant one even though it felt like his heart was about to explode from the panic. 

"What? Never seen a vampire before?" Damon taunted before laughing coldly, showing off his white gleaming fangs and thick black veins.

The magic man's eyes seemed to shut down and he rolled his eyes. 

"Are you one of Raphael's enemies because I ca-" The magic man had been talking before Damon had interrupted him. 

Damon was confused and his black and red mixed eyes showed it. 

"Wait.. Raphael?" Damon asked, relaxing slightly but not entirely. He felt his black veins disappear but he kept his fangs on just in case things went south. 

Both men looked at each other as if silently communicating. 

The taller, sword-carrying man regarded Damon before nodding slightly. 

Damon cocked his head slightly and whistled a short tune. 

After he heard his brother whistle that, yes he was still in the house and yes Stiles was safe, he looked at the people in his house. 

And Suddenly everything made sense. 

Damon laughed, feeling slightly stupid. 

"I didn't know padlocks and shadowhunters were even a thing..." Damon trailed off when he noticed the two men tense up. 

The moment was broken by small feet running down the stairs. 

Damon, and his unwelcome guest, looked up to see Stiles in his five year old form. 

Not that the Warnock and shadowhunters knew that the boy was Stiles. 

Stiles eyes widened at the sight of the men and he grinned and giggled before his hazel eyes saw Damon. 

"Damy catch me!" He said before jumping off the ledge, completely ignoring Damon's 'no'. 

Damon quickly raised his arms and catched the surprisingly light nephilim while watching the people in his living room.

Damon set Stiles behind him and turned to see the guests looking at him once again with rage. 

Why they were mad? 

Damon had no clue. 

Damon cleared his throat, and while looking at the guests, asked Stiles a question. 

"Bambi, you know these people?" Damon asked, voice calm, not showing his worldwind of emotions. 

Stiles looked up at Damon and nodded, knowing he had to get permission first. 

The warlock opened his mouth, about to ask who the little boy was before his eyes widened in realization. 

"Biscuit?" The warlock asked. 

Stiles giggled from where he was behind Damon's leg and said in reply, 

"Hi Mags."

Damon's eyes widened. 

Just as the shadowhunter was about to speak, Damon realized something with wide eyes. 

"Wait. You're Magnus? Then.. that means your Alec." Damon said before shouting at the top of his lungs. 

"STEFEN!" 

••• 

When everybody was situated, (Stiles on Damon's lap eating grapes and Stefen next to him, while Magnus and Alex were on the other couch) Damon laughed. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were Magnus and Alex? This would've been a hell of a lot easier." Damon said while covering Stiles's ears when he cursed. 

Magnus was staring at Stiles and Damon, his entire body tense. 

Alec looked at Stiles before looking at Damon. 

"When did you find him?" He asked through clenched teeth. 

Damon became distracted by the way Magnus was staring at him and Stiles. 

He grasped Stiles tighter in a way to protect him, and based his teeth. 

Magnus eyebrow jumped in surprise before a pleased look entered his eye. 

Suddenly, Damon felt a need to look at the clock. 

It was almost 9:30 at night. 

Damon turned Stiles in his lap so that he was facing Damon. 

Damon smiled at the sight of his messy face, forgetting about the couple in front of him because he subconsciously knew Stefen would protect Stiles if anything happened. 

Stiles saw the look in his eye and groaned. 

"It's bedtime again?" He asked, disdain for the time clear in his voice. 

Damon smirked and based his fangs playfully, not noticing the way both members of the other couch were alerted and had their magic and weapon ready to use. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, a trait he got from Damon from staying here the first week, and fake shivered. 

"Ohhhh I'm sooo scared." Stiles said while giggling. 

Stiles sat up, full out laughing before running off because of what Damon said in response. 

"Scary scary vampire right here." 

The two ran up the stairs, not noticing everybody following them, and into Damon's room. 

Damon grabbed Stiles and threw him on the bed lightly and tickled him before Stiles patted the bed, screaming "UNCLE! UNCLE!" 

Damon laughed, and let Stiles go before he felt a presence in the room that wasn't Stefen. 

Immediately going into primal mode, he crouched down, fangs shown and black veins out in front of Stiles. 

Too late he noticed that it was only the guests. 

He got up slowly, groaning when Stiles jumped on his back, and headed to his closet. 

"Ok Bambi. Who do you wanna be tonight? You were a vamp, a were, and a car. Who do you wanna be next?" Damon asked. 

"I wanna be like Stuart!" Said Stiles, excitedly. 

"You wanna be like Stuart?" Damon asked, incredulous in his tone. 

Seeing Stiles glare and nod at him, Damon nodded and got out the Stuart-based onsie. 

He pushed Stiles into the bathroom with a pair of clean underwear and closed the door. 

Stefan was watching him with a smile on his face. 

Damon growled at him. 

"What?" He practically shouted. 

Stefan laughed and shook his head. 

"I like seeing you like this." 

Damon rolled his eyes before looking at the couple. 

"Ok. Damon we appreciate your help and you clearly care for Stiles, but I need my child back." Said Magnus while moving his hands, causing the rings to clink together. 

Damon snorted. 

"Yeah no. I'm good." He said, raising his eyebrow at Magnus, silently asking if they were about to fight over Stiles. 

Said boy opened the door and looked around, tears streaming down his face. 

All the "adults" immediately came to Stiles and shoved and pushed each other to get to him. 

"What's wrong?" Asked Stefan. 

"You guys are my family..... Family doesn't fight? Does this mean we are not a good Family? " Stiles asked, a new set of tears coating his face. 

Surprisingly, Alec grabbed Stiles and hugged him. 

"Genim.. It's ha-ard for us to-to get al-along with.. um... with ea-each other be-because all of us lo-love you. And we've never met o-one an-another." He said, his eyes looking at the wall. 

Stiles pulled back, hand wiping his tears. 

Then he brightened, a smile popping out of nowhere.

"How about we spend time together? Damy and Stefy with Mags and Alcy... oh and me!" He said, happiness radiating from his hazel eyes.

Nobody could say no to the not-really-five-year-old 5 year old so they agreed. 

••• 

Alex had gotten along well with Stefan, both of them talking about fighting techniques and their love for farm animals (even though why they loved them was totally different). 

Magnus and Damon loved to annoy each other, but they both shared the same heart damage and respected each other. Magnus loved dancing with Damon and Damon loved dancing with Magnus. 

Magnus bonded with Stefan and Damon over the fact that they were all immortal while Damon and Alex bonded over their love but also dislike for humans. 

But all of them bonded over one thing. 

Their live for Stiles and Stiles's love for them. 

So yeah, they considered themselves family, regardless of the Salvatores only knowing Magnus and Alex for two weeks and vice versa. 

And Stiles was happy. 

But he knew when he went home (He couldn't tell you how many homes he had),whichever one it was, he would deal with his punishment because he had gotten two new family members. 

Stefan and Damon Salvatore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, this is going to be like a little book referencing to the 
> 
> SECRET LIVES OF STILES series I'm writing. 
> 
> So if you noticed, Stuart is a supernatural creature. 
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes. Do not have a beta
> 
> Comment/Kudos if you actually like this and thnx for reading


	3. The Institute Meets Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Alec Lightwood meeting Stiles will be after this. 
> 
> And, yes i know, i havent been updating on the main story but i have been writing it. 
> 
> I will update that story on Sundays because school started today and i literally just got a project. 
> 
> Okay, enjoy. This is based off of 1×12 and some other episodes.

The Institute Meets Stiles Stilinski|No One's POV

••• 

A teenager sat in a warlock's loft on the expensive couch, his hands on his eyes as he counts to 10. 

The warlock smiles fondly at the teenager before walking off. 

The warlock hides in the bathroom before snapping his fingers, casting an invisible spell on himself. 

"Ready or not, here I come!" A giddy, child-ish voice calls before light foootsteps fill in the silence. 

But it is not a child. It is the teenager. 

The warlock puts his hand, decorated with rings and nail polish, to his mouth to quiet his giggles. 

"Mags?" A voice calls out, the previous joy gone but fear lacing his voice now. 

Magnus, the warlock, quickly comes out to see the teenager in the living room where Magnus had left him. 

•••SNEAK PEEK••• 

I WILL ONLY BE UPDATING ON SUNDAYS BECAUSE 

*SURPRISE*SURPRISE* SCHOOL HAS STARTED AND THAT INCLUDES BUTT LOADS OF WORK. THIS INCLUDES MY SECRET LIVES OF STILES SERIES. 

BUT, I DO HAVE PART OF THE CHAPTER OF THIS BOOK AND THE FIRST BOOK WRITTEN AND I KIST NEED TO FINISH BEFORE I CAN UPDATE ON SUNDAY. IF I DONT UPDATE ON SUNDAY, I MOST LIKELY WILL UPDATE ON THE NEXT SATURDAY AND SUNDAY AS A SORRY TO YOU. SO SORRY BUT ENJOY THIS SNEAK PEEK. BTW I DONT REALLY LIKE CLARY BUT I WONT BASH HER... MUCH. MOSTLY JUST TRUE EVENTS SO YEAH. OKAY THNXS AND I LOVE YOU!


	4. The Institute Meets The "Lightwood-Bane Kids"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec Lightwood is the Head of the New York Institute. 
> 
> Magnus Bane is the High Warlock of Brooklyn. 
> 
> Alec misses Magnus. 
> 
> Magnus misses Alec. 
> 
> Enter Stiles and Madzie. 
> 
> The Lightwood-Bane kids.

THE INSTITUTE MEETS STILES AND MADZIE 

••• 

Working as the Head if the New York Institute was hard. Especially when you have a High Warlock as a boyfriend and basically two kids. 

Three if you count Simon.

Alec misses working out of the institute. He missed seeing things and hanging out with his family and killing demons. 

He missed the rush. 

And now? 

All he did was sit down and do paperwork. And yes, Alec loves his job. 

He adores it. 

But, its boring. 

Thats why Alec came up with a plan. He does all his paperwork early since the Shadowhunters have to ask for permission anyway. 

And thats exactly how Alec got to participate on finding information for a mission. 

••• 

"What do we know?" Alec's voice rang out clear and strong. 

He was sitting at a table with his siblings, Jace and Isabelle or Izzy for short.

The computer had images of a high level demon, capable of shifting its appearence on the screen.

Jace frowned and was about to reply when the alerts started to make a sound similiar to an fire truck. 

"Intruders!" 

Voices of alarmed shadowhunters grew and grew as well as the weapons. 

Alec tried to see who the intruders were, but there were to many people to see around. 

Jace and Izzy were already at the front, them wanting to see the action. 

After shoving people, and of course saying sorry, Alec finally realized who the intruders were. 

Alec sighed, putting his hands on his head as he shook his head, a small smile on his face. 

The 13 year old boy was in a onsie that had bows and arrows all over them. His feet were covered in socks that had fangs covered in them. He was pale and currently yawning. His brown hair was unruly and his hazel eyes were unfocused. 

The little girl next to him was a light brown skinned girl. She too had hazel brown eyes but her hair was in braids. She had on a night gown that had the words "Daddies Love Me" on it. Her throat had gills on each side, proving that she was a warlock even if the portal, now disappearing, hadn't. 

Alec looked at her feet and swallowed his laughter. 

Her feet was covered in socks too big for her. Alec looked closer and fought the urge to roll his eyes. 

Of course they were too big! They were his! 

He realized that everybody was watching him when Jace elbowed him in the ribs and gestured towards the kids. 

He cleared his throat and was about to speak when another portal appeared. 

He recognized the warlock immediately. 

The man was distraught, worry and fear in his brown eyes. Alec looked him over and saw that he was in a black hoodie that was too big for him, some gray sweats and slippers. Alec thought the man was beautiful. Even if his hair was ruffled and his face was free of makeup. 

This man was Magnus. 

Alec quickly blinked when somebody pushed passed him and got into Magnus's face. 

Mayrse. His mother. 

Magnus was in front of the children, protecting them and he couldn't help his small smile. 

"You! I can't believe you have the nerve to bring these little monsters into our building!" Mayrse yelled at him. 

Alec was about to walk towards him when Magnus shook his head discreetly. Magnus straighten up and his eyes harden. 

"These are children and believe me, I will certainly not bring these angels into your building again." He said coldly. 

Mayrse glared at him, hatred seeping from her every pore. 

She was about to speak when Magnus looked down at the children. The both of them were tugging on the black hoodie (which Alec realized was his and seriously why did they like his clothes) and a few tears in their eyes. 

The boy was the first to speak. 

"Uncle Mags? Why did she call us a monster?" 

Magnus flinched, unable to help himself when the young girl spoke. 

"Daddy, you said we could see Papa! You promised!" 

Mayrse looked even more angry than she possibly could. 

"Why are you not out of here yet? ARE YOU SO STU-" 

Mayrse was cut off by Magnus laughing. 

"I'm sorry, honey, but your not the Head of the Institute. And believe me, we didn't come for you. And these children are not monsters! They are my family an-" 

Magnus was cut off by Mayrse. At this point everybody except for Jace, Izzy, and Alec had left. 

"What are you gonna do Magnus? You hurt a hair on my head and the Clave will kill you." Magnus's pretty mouth was in a line, as if he wanted to say something. His eyes were now unglamored and Alec could see the green and yellow cat eyes he loved. 

Suddenly, the boy behind Magnus pushed Magnus behind him so that he was in front of him. He started at Mayrse, hatred in his eyes. 

"Little Warlock. It would be such a sham-" 

"I'm not a warlock." The boy said, finality in his tone. 

Mayrse blinked and took a small step back. 

"What are you?" She asked, a hand on her blade. 

Alec had his bow and arrow before he knew it. He pointed it at his mother, who didn't even notice. 

He heard Jace and Izzy gasp but he didn't care. 

One wrong move and his mother would be dead. 

Now there was a crowd again. Everybody was shocked to see Alec defending the boy. 

"I'm a Stiles." Stiles said, a small smile on his face when he saw Alec. 

Mayrse paused, confusion on her face before hatred bled through.

"Yeah? Well I'm a nephilim an-" 

She was cut off by Stiles laughing. 

Mayrse grasped the handle , causing the blade to turn a dim white. 

"You're a nephilim? Impossible. I'm a nephilim. Who's your mother? Or father?" Stiles asked, curiosity in his tone but also cautiously watching her blade. 

"What do you mean who's my parent? And how are you a nephilim? If your a nephilim, you can't call a warlock uncle." She sneered the word warlock. 

Thats when Stiles changed. 

His eyes turned a glowing white and suddenly it started to thunder. Everybody gasped as they saw Stiles's wings. Alec had already seen them before but he caught his breathe every time. 

"Who are you to tell me who my family is? And how dare you insult an angel from another supernatural level. You are nothing but a foolish child. Even I, as a 13 year old know it is stupid to insult a greater nephilim as myself. You will bow now before I smite all of you without regret. Well except for my family, of course."

Stiles smiled coldly at the end of his rant. Mayrse was shivering in fear. She scolded as she slowly slid to her knees. Everybody else followed suit except for six.

Magnus, who was staring at Stiles with pride and love.  
Maddie, who was stroking Stiles's wings.  
Jace and Izzy, who were staring at Stiles in shock.  
Clary, who had no idea what was going on since she just arrived.  
And Alec, who was staring at Stiles with a smile. 

Stiles scoffed but smiled at Alec and snapped his fingers. 

••• 

They were in Stiles's and Madzie's room. It was huge. There was a big bunk bed in the corner. On the wall In front of the door, there were a bunch of posters filled with pictures of Stiles and Madzie with different people.  
The walls were painted black and pink, designed with swirls.  
There was a bookcase as tall as the ceiling filled with age appropriate books and there was a tv in the corner. One all was just a huge closet. 

In the center of the room, six people were in a circle. 

Well four were in a circle. 

Two of the people were on one of the people. 

Alec grunted as Maddie climbed in his lap and Stiles sat on his shoulders. 

Stiles was chatting with Magnus about something in Beacon Hills while Clary, Jace, and Izzy were staring at him with hidden fear.

Magnus laughed and patted his lap when he saw Alec struggling to make sure that Stiles wouldn't fall or kick Madzie. 

"Come here Biscuit." He smiled. 

Clary automatically thought Magnus was talking to her and blushed a deep red, which set Jace off. 

Jace and Clary was about to protest when Stiles groaned and in one quick movement, got off of Alec and plopped down in Magnus's lap. 

Izzy was the first to break the awkward silence. 

"What the hell?" She quickly put her hand on her mouth, eyes widened as if she had not meant to say that but Magnus had to act anyway. 

"Izzy!" He said in warning. 

Stiles giggled. "You said a bad word." 

Izzy eyed him. 

"How old are you?" She asked and Magnus immediately straightened. 

"No." Magnus said. 

Alec looked confused until Magnus said that and he looked at Izzy with disgust. 

"Izzy thats gross!" He practically yelled. 

Maddie whimpered and Stiles immediately got out of the warm lap and put her in his. 

"Hey Maddy its okay! Papa's just a little mad because .... well I don't know but he doesn't get mad easy remember? So he has to have a good reason!" Stiles finished with a smile. 

Madzie smiled back and Stiles bopped her nose. 

Izzy recoiled as she finally understood why her brother was disgusted. 

"Ewww!! No! The dude is like 15! I was just wondering because he's acting like he's 5." Izzy exclaimed. 

Magnus smiled sadly. 

"Well I guess we should explain, huh?" He looked around before taking a breath. 

"Well.." 

••• 

Stiles looked at his dad, who was currently moving his stuff into the sheriff's office, as he had just gotten the job. 

"And then what?" His dad asked. 

"Well that was how the New York Institute met the Lightwood-Bane Kids! Aka me and Madzie dad! AND SIMON if he didn't have to go have a party for Stan!" Stiles said. 

His dad groaned and secretly cursed Magnus for making his kid so dramatic. 

He looked at his kid, who was currently rambling and moving his arms around wildly. 

He smiled. 

He wouldn't want it any other way.


	7. Simon & Stiles Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, Stiles and Simon kind of remind me of being brothers but I really wanted them to be more than that. 
> 
> Let's Rumble!

A DIFFERENT KIND OF LOVE| STILES & SIMON 

••• 

Stiles opened the door to Dumort, not caring that there were vampires in the building. They were practically his family anyway. 

He went to the living room, hoping to see his Uncle, but only seeing Lily and Stan. 

He smiled at the two vampires in pure joy. He hasn't seen his clan in 8 months, due to his mother's death. 

Of course during that time period, he had helped his father to the best of his ability, but after he called his dad and asked him to come. After their conversation, Stiles had no idea what they talked about, Stiles was being sent to Brooklyn. He had stayed with his Uncle Magnus for 2 weeks before he was allowed to go see his other Uncle. 

Demons were apparently popping out of nowhere and the Shadowhunters had dealt with it. Stiles smirked at the thought of the arrogant nephilims and what had happend on his last trip to the Institute. 

"Lily! Stanny!" He squealed and laughed as they threw themselves at him. 

Suddenly he was being tickled and he yelped. 

"P-please!" He shouted in a midst of giggles and snorts. 

He heard a grunt and all three people in the tickling fest stopped and looked up. 

Stiles grinned, his joy apparent in his eyes lighting up. 

His Uncle Raphael was standing there, a fond frown on his face. Behind him was a tall, kind of muscular pale vampire behind him. Stiles soon forgot about him when he locked eyes with his Uncle. 

"Dios mio." He said before flinging himself at his Uncle. 

Raphael caught him but fell with Stiles on top of him. Stiles was hugging him and whispering tiny little 'I missed you' phrases. 

Raphael bellowed out a laugh at seeing his nephew who he dearly missed. His nephew was part of his clan, regardless of the fact that he wasn't a vampire. 

"Dios mio, you have grown so much bebe." Raphael was amazed at the boy's looks and heart. He was so beautiful inside and out. Raphael felt special at having the boy in his life. He soon forgot about the other 3 people in the room. 

"I love you so much." He said

The boy grinned before looking at Raphael's wrist where the four bracelets sat. Stiles beamed and laughed while Raphael turned a low red. 

"Who got you to wear those bracelets Rafa? I love them already!" 

The bracelets in question were of the four houses at Hogwarts. Raphael blinked as he suddenly felt the pressure of four eyes on him. 

One only mattered though. That gaze was hurt. 

Simon. 

He quickly, but carefully, took Stiles off of him and on the floor. 

He quickly cursed when he noticed Stiles sporting a sad expression. 

Damn Magnus. 

He picked Stiles up and put him on his hip, as if he were a child and Raphael was the mother. Stiles laid his head on Raphael's shoulder and played with his collar. Raphael smiled briefly before turning to his fledgling. 

"Bebe, this is Stiles. Stiles this is Simon. He got me the bracelets." Raphael said. 

Stiles perked up and started moving. Raphael sighed before setting him down and watching the two of them carefully. 

"I'm Stiles. That's my Uncle Rafa! Your my Parabati because you got him to wear the bracelets!" Stiles exclaimed, a childish gleam in his eye. 

Simon's sadness and jealousy cleared right at the word 'Uncle' even though the two disnt look remotly the same. Simon quickly caught on to what he was saying. 

"Sorry man. Parabati is only for shadowhunters." Simon said, eyeing the boy in front of him. 

Stiles had a dark look in his eye. 

"Freaking Shadowhunters." He grumbled under his breath.

"Genim." Raphael's voice was a silent warning. 

"Yeah okay Rafa. Comin Si, let's go!" Stiles said while dragging Simon to Raphael's room. 

Thus, a new relationship was born and a pair who called themselves paratabi besides their heritage. 

*** 

Raphael opened his bedroom door slowly, only to see Simon and Stiles in his bed passed out. He had heard a bunch of noises and laughter and voices up in his room and had now decided to check now that it was almost morning. There were crayons and markers everywhere. A bunch of comics and action figures were on the floor. Raphael sighed, before he went to work on cleaning his room. Those two were lucky that Raphael loved them dearly. After the room was clean, Raphael got on the left side of his black bed, so that Stiles was in the middle. 

Raphael sighed once again and let out a small smile. He could get used to this. 

*** 

If Lily and Stan crept in and took a picture of them on their phones, risking getting burnt to death, and then shared the cute pictures to the rest of the clan, nobody had to know.


	8. A Day with The Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Sam nerd out. 
> 
> Gabe and Stiles play tricks on people and eat candy while doing it. 
> 
> Dean and Stiles fix the cars and play Cops and Robbers. 
> 
> Stiles and Castiel fly together. 
> 
> 《The winchesters have a nice day together》

A DAY WITH THE WINCHESTERS 

•• 

It was Stiles's second 4th birthday and he was excited. He loved hanging out with his blood family, and his whole family would come tomorrow. 

Stiles was currently in the park with his Uncle Gabe. The park was filled with green, green, and green. The angel next to the nephilim was currently laughing and sucking on a lollypop. 

Stiles turned to his Uncle, confusion on his face. 

"What happend, Uncle Gabe?" Stiles asked, his big hazel eyes staring up into golden eyes. 

Gabriel simply laughed wildly, pointing at the scene in front of him. 

Stiles turned and noticed a weird sight. A man was walking, or rather running, in a circle trying to catch his tail. Stiles thought he looked quite like a dog. 

Stiles burst out laughing, from his thoughts and the sight. 

Gabriel smiled at his nephew, feeling pure happiness radiate in him. He loved his nephew truly, and would go to hell and purgatory and the cage and even heaven for him. He would rock the world for him. 

Gabriel got up and snapped his fingers. Stiles and Gabriel were instantly able to be seen by the humans and they got up. 

Stiles jumped on Gabriel's back and the angel started to walk. 

"Its your birthday kiddo. Whaddya want?" 

Stiles thought for a moment before smiling as he thought about it. 

"Its okay uncle. I already have it." 

'Family' Stiles thought as he started to think about his twin who was on a field trip.

••• 

"C'mere kid." 

Stiles walked over to his Daddy, seeing him standing next to his black car. 

"Yes daddy?" Stiles asked, wondering why they were in the garage. Stiles felt his fingers twitch with the urge to tear apart the car and then put it back together. 

Stiles focused on his Daddy who was staring at him. He smiled and his green eyes lit up. 

"You're gonna help me fix baby." 

Stiles let out a squeak of surprise and he soon squealed. 

This was officially his best birthday yet. 

Dean looked at his son and smiled with fondness at him. He knew he just made one of the best decisions of his life. 

•• 

Dean was currently trying to figure out how to get away from his son, who was playing the cops. 

"Freeze! Its the police!" He heard his technically 9 year old say. 

Dean stopped and turned around, his hands in a I-didnt-do-it stance. 

"Ah man! You got me!" He said while Stiles put him in fake handcuffs. 

If he had been practically walking and let Stiles catch him, he would never admit it if it would ruin the bright smile thrown his way that warmed up his soul and heart. 

••

"Really?!" Was the technically 9 year old's answer to when his mother asked him if he wanted to fly with him. 

Stiles had taken a nap after he and his father fixed up the car. He was covered in grease and dirt, and had fallen asleep in the bath. He had woken up in his bed three hours later. 

He had instantly ran to the kitchen in the bunker when he saw his mother. 

He had smiled at him with his patient blue eyes and that's when he asked if Stiles wanted to fly with him. 

Castiel nodded, feeling slightly confused. 

He reached out with his grace to touch his son's and they were both enveloped with a warm feeling of love. 

"Come wojownik." With that said, Castiel let out his jet black wings that were covered in scars. 

Stiles could only stare in amazement before he realized his mother had flied off. 

Stiles stripped quickly, not knowing how to put on his shirt with cuts in it for his wings quite yet and flew off for his mother. 

He squealed when he was suddenly in front of him. Castiel laughed. 

The pair played tag, punch buggy, and any other game they could come up with. 

They spent two hours in the sky, feeling their shared grace bond thrive with the live between them. 

When Stiles was tired out once again, Castiel flew him home. 

Castiel smiled at the boy when he put him in the black and red bed. 

Castiel loved his son, truly. 

Castiel kissed his son in his forehead. 

"I will always need you." 

With that, the angel walked out of the boy's room and into the kitchen to get started on lunch.

It was almost 2 o clock anyway. 

••• 

Sam was in the kitchen when his little man walked into the room, yawning adorably and rubbing his little fists into his eyes. He was shirtless, his black and gold wings drooping from tiredness. 

"Hey buddy. How's your second nap?" Sam teased his nephew. 

Stiles looked up, and his wings fluttered. He stuck his tongue out at his Uncle. 

"Meanie." Stiles said with a pout, before smiling at Sam. 

Sam smiled back before getting up from the table and picking Stiles up in his arms. 

He carried the little boy, who was now recasting against his cheat and listening to his heartbeat, into the living room. 

He glanced around the room to make sure everything was ready before he set the boy on the couch. 

"Ready for your surprise?" Sam asked the little boy, who was looking quite confused. 

"Any day, Uncle Sammy!" 

Sam grinned, knowing the boy learned that from his father. 

Sam turned on the tv screen and the Harry Potter movie started screen popped up. 

He turned to see Stiles but was met with a whole lap of little boy. 

Said boy was screeching and crying. 

Alarmed, Sam pushed him back a little to see his face. 

Sam was about to say something but was cut off. 

"I love you so much Uncle Sammy!!" 

Sam smiled. 

'Yeah buddy I love you too.' 

"You too, Stiles." 

The two sat on the couch and watched the movie, the smaller of the two reaching out with his grace the whole time. 

They both agreed that this was the best day ever. 

••• 

"Doggy pile!" Stiles shouted when it was time for him to go to sleep. 

His father looked confused for a moment before nodding. 

Castiel mind-linked with him, something they were able to do every since Dean had accepted their bond. 

'Probably soulmate influence. Or he just learned what a doggy pile was.' 

Dean just shook his head. 

After 15 minutes, all the winchesters were in one pile, with Stiles safely on top, dreaming of his perfect day. 

•• 

Stiles had no idea of the destruction he and his family would bring into the world but also take out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has some serious writers block? This chick! 
> 
> And when, hint hint hint in this chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ok! 
> 
> Comment what you think, and drop some KUDOS if you liked. 
> 
> Byeeee 
> 
> -Radioabsurd


	9. Addictions for The Real Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn't like when he goes. But he can't stop him from leaving. 
> 
> So it's no surprise he starts to drink more, starts to eat more, starts to work on Baby more, and starts to have sex more. 
> 
> He can't help it. 
> 
> It's just, the addictions numb the real thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't really know if you guys will like this but hopefully

Sam asked questions. He asked if he was Okay, if he wanted to drive out, if he wanted to do anything except sit there and drink. 

Dean was sick of it. He truly was. He had only wanted one thing in his entire life. 

He wanted his family together. He wanted for his dad and his brother to laugh and talk together, for him to not act like a buffer between them all the time. But that didn't happend. But he wished they tried for him. 

And then Sam went to Stanford. 

And then Dean came back. 

And then Dean went to hell for Sam. 

Dean guesses that's when he started to actually want something for himself, aside from his brother. 

He met an angel. An actual angel who saved him from hell, who saved him from purgatory, who saved him from being a demon, and etc. 

And yeah, maybe Sam did help, but Castiel? 

Castiel fell from heaven for him, he worked with a demon for him (and damn did that hurt like a sonuvabitch), and even more things that Dean couldn't even begin to comprehend. 

••• 

Dean remembers when suddenly Castiel was Cas. 

He knew which was which. 

Castiel was a badass angel, who didn't give a flying fuck about Dean. He was a warrior, a smart and defying force that could get him equally terrified and aroused like no other. He seemed bigger than he was, at least in his vessel, but wait. Suddenly his vessel wasnt Jimmy. That vessel is actually Cas, and yes that hurt when Sam had even suggested that. 

Cas was completely different. Cas was an angel. In all terms and conditions. He was a virgin idiot, as Dean always liked to remind Cas that April didn't even count because that bitch killed him, and the smartest person at the same time. Dean realized a long time ago that if Cas actually stayed human, he would probably be autistic, but Dean didn't really care. Dean also realized that Cas was full of innocence and that he couldn't let anything taint it. Not even him. He also knew that he couldn't do a shit about it. Cas would go to heaven, hell, and purgatory for him. 

Dean sighed and sat up from his hotel bed, having escaped his brother and going to the local bar. He looked back at the girl, assuming from the curves but then again so did Cas- he stopped that thought where it was, and startled when he saw her looking at him. Brunette. Blue eyes. 

He gasped. 

"Cas?" 

Did he actually have sex with his bestfriend? His cock throbbed and holy god did he really want it that bad? 

The figure smiled, white teeth gleaming. 

"I love that nickname, baby." The words were spoken in a light and seductive to be and had the "woman quality" all women seemed to have. 

He deflated slightly, frowning at himself. 

He gave a half cocked grin. 

"Sorry, gotta go." 

The girl scolded and was about to open her mouth when Dean walked out and into the parking lot. He went to his car, not breathing through his nose because of the strong alcohol smell coming from him. 

He groaned and felt a flicker in his chest at the thought of maybe seeing Cas. Maybe he would show up tonight. Dean beamed, before starting the car. 

Cassie watched from the hotel window, a thoughtful look on her face as a 1967 Chevy Impala roared and drive out of the hotel. She smirked. He hoped the man, Thomas or Tommy, would go get his girl soon. 

Cassie turned and looked at the bed, when a thought occurred to him. 

She grinned and chuckled. 

'Or man' 

••• 

Dean was in the kitchen. He was in the kitchen at the round brown table. 

Dean was in the kitchen at the round brown table with glass full of water and a pack of Tylonal and Ibuprofen beside him. 

Dean was in the kitchen at the round brown table with glass full of water and a pack of Tylonal and Ibuprofen beside him when a hand was suddenly on his shoulder. 

Sam was looking at him with a worried look, but Dean brightened. Maybe Cas would be back from where he had suddenly gone for now 3 months, 15 days, 16 hours, 23 minutes, and 12 seconds. 

Sam saw the look on his brother's face. Dean was drunk almost everyday. Dean was gone from the bunker every two nights, smelling of perfume and sex and mumbling about blue eyes. Dean, between the sex, would be in the garage everyday, blasting his rock music loud enough to hear it in the dungeon. Dean, who had now gained five pounds regardless of his crazy workouts, because he stuffed food in his mouth, probably filling his stomach so maybe he could numb the empty feeling in his heart. 

Sam wanted to lie to his brother. He wanted to say that Cas was in his bedroom, asleep but he didn't because he could see how it would destroy his brother even further. 

Sam shook his head, wincing when he brother's face became blank almost instantly. 

He immediately left, and went to his room. He picked up his phone and called the same number that he had called five times every day for 3 months, 15 days, 16 hours, 23 minutes, and 12 seconds. The number once again went to voicemail and he felt himself grow angry. He yelled into the phone, and started begging towards the end. 

"Just come back PLEASE!" 

••• 

The kitchen was dark and gloomy. It was cold, and instead of good memories, forced bad memories down Dean's throat. 

Dean was in the kitchen. He was in the kitchen at the round brown table. 

Dean was in the kitchen at the round brown table with glass full of water and a pack of Tylonal and Ibuprofen beside him. 

Dean was in the kitchen at the round brown table with glass full of water and a pack of Tylonal and Ibuprofen beside him when he finally broke down with an anguished cry. 

••• 

Dean sat in the kitchen. 

Dean sat in the kitchen for 2 days, 23 hours, 22 minutes, and 6 seconds. 

Dean sat in the kitchen for 2 days, 23 hours, 22 minutes, and 6 seconds when he heard a laugh. 

Dean sat in the kitchen for 2 days, 23 hours, 22 minutes, and 6 seconds when he heard a laugh, and jerked when a hand was suddenly on his shoulder. 

"Piss off Sam." 

Dean sat in the kitchen for 2 days, 23 hours, 22 minutes, and 6 seconds when he heard a laugh, and jerked when a hand was suddenly on his shoulder, and full out cried when he heard it's owner. 

"Hello Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if that summary made sense but I was in a mode for angsty dean! 
> 
> Idk if that story made sense so I'm sorry if you don't understand. It's kinda pre-destiel where Cas leaves Dean to do something for 3 months and stuff. 
> 
> I don't want to try and update my actual serious book yet, because school started today and I don't wanna rush it. But I do have like 5 paragraphs for chapter 16 or 17?? 
> 
> But yeah, um comment if you like please and tell me what you would like to see out of these? But like after the next two chapters of The Royal Family. 
> 
> -Raphael Meets Claudia. 
> 
> -Magnus Meets Claudia. 
> 
> -Stiles and Stuart first meet 
> 
> -The first, second, and third time Tony Stark cris in front of someone. 
> 
> -The first time Malec meet the twins together. 
> 
> -Madzie meets Malec 
> 
> -Stiles meets Crowley 
> 
> -Alec Meets Stiles 
> 
> ^^ 
> 
> Please comment and kudos 


	10. The Day Stiles and Stuart Were Born.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I had this idea when I remembered what Anna said to Dean. 
> 
> She was talking about how one sentence rang clear in heaven. 'Dean Winchester is saved.' 
> 
> What was said at Stiles's birth?

All was quiet, not peaceful but tense. There was a tense silence. 

Angels all stood in their heavens, listening. The demons, down there, they were making devious plans. 

For today was the day, the day they were dreading. A Winchester and an Angel had comes together 3 months ago. Today was the day a new life would be declared, or if they were lucky, wouldn't. 

Lucifer was sitting on his throne, listening for the words. 

Humans knew something was going on subconsciously. They were worried, driving fast to get out of whatever was happening. Dogs were going wild. Birds were trying to fly away from the disaster, instead flying in circles. Cats were killing themselves and others. 

""Wojownik W Niebie is born." 

The heavens shook, in anger at the thought of an abomination. Of a nephilim. 

Suddenly there was a second announcement.

"Gabriel Stuart Winchester is dead." 

The world trembled, hell fell silent in grief and amazement, already planning, and heaven? 

Heaven celebrated even if they were confused in how two nephilim's were born. One less nephilim in the world, they guessed. 

Raphael went down to Earth, just to confirm the undeniable facts, and looked into the window of the bunker. 

When he looked at the twin newborn babies, he didn't see two nephilims. 

He rushed to heaven , to tell the news when he suddenly saw Gabriel. His brother. 

••• 

"Raphael is dead." Rang clear in heaven but not before the damage was done. For Raphael had spoken loud and clear. 

"A newborn nephilim and demon has been born!" Had been spoken in panic, fear, and desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know right? LIKE only ten sentences? What is that? Well, yeah this was the shortest chapter I've ever done but that's 8th grade for you. 
> 
> *laughs in non-existent audience* 
> 
> Yeah, okay! See you on Sunday, when I hopefully have no projects or homework! 
> 
> -radioabsurd


	12. The First & Last Time Dean Took His Angel Shopping Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a regular trip. He even made a checklist. 
> 
> It only consisted of five things: milk, beer, cheese, hamburger meat, and pie. 
> 
> If pie wasn't so good (and the second love of his life) he would say that pie was made by something that hated him. 
> 
> Because Cas getting pie was what made the whole trip turn to shit.

The lights were too bright, making him wince when he had first walked in. He was driving the cart in between the isles, sunglasses on his face because he was hungover. And no, he wasn't hungover from beer. He was hungover from Cas, if that's even possible. 

He and Cas had gotten together, outed from some type of freaky soul body thing. Turns out they were both idiots pussies who didn't know how to talk to each other. 

Sam had gotten tired of all them having mind blowing soul sex and then eating the whole bunker out, so He made them go to the nearest grocery store in the next town. 

Publics.

He could hear Cas behind him, humming a Metallica song, but it was so quiet he couldn't identify which song it was. 

Dean stopped at the fridge and checked the dates. He didn't want to get milk that would spoil in two days, unlike last time. Dean's stomach twisted painfully at the memory, making him want to hurl. No more rushing out of the store to go back to Cas for sex. 

He turned around to see Cas behind him, blue eyes fixed on him. His eyes went wide and his pink lips went into a small pout. 

Dean hated Sam for teaching Cas this move, knowing Dean couldn't say no to the puppy eyed look ever. 

"Yes Angel?" 

Cas just stared back at him. He was wearing a ACDC shirt (Dean's) and some jeans (also Dean's). 

All in all, Dean was very aroused and very much wanted to leave so he really needed Cas to hurry up and give him a fucking answe- 

"May I get the pie?" 

Dean just stared. Why was he begging to get pie? 

"Yeah, okay? Imma go get the cheese since that's the last thing we need. Remember Apple okay?" 

Cas just turned and walked away, giving Dean a very nice view. 

He really couldn't wait until this honeymoon angel period was over. 

Five minutes later and he was getting worried. He had already gotten the cheese and was getting in line at the Check Out.

Where was Cas? 

Not wanting to make a scene, he walked to the bakery section. 

There was Cas. 

Talking to a guy. 

That's not Dean. 

What the fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that summary even good?? Welp. Did you guys like this?? Also deciding a very important decision. 
> 
> Xoxo, Radioabsurd


End file.
